rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RSBruce Willis/10 years
The First Battle It was many years ago, during the middle of the fourth age. Two veterans of combat, Fate and Rage, duelling each other with such intesity that the ground itself shook and trembled at their might. It was simple how they'd began, a twist of fate bringing two revered fighters onto a small plain east on nowhere. Fate, a human wanderer and a soldier of fortune, who ponders his existence and why he was spared death during the end of the god wars. He wears a white robe, with blue saradomin markings and a sword at his hip, a special sword that allowed him to cast magic even while wielding it. His eyes were a crimson red, his face serious and determined, a look he never dropped. Rage, a mahjarrat who cares nothing for life and slaughters at a whim, never ceasing in his cruelty. He is powerful and his weapon of choice, his arms, makes him a feared enemy. He typically uses his lich form and will kill solely because he feels like it. His ego is unmatched and he believes himself to be a demi-god. He prefers the look of a skeleton, to instill fear into his enemies. His name sparks from his ability to gain power through his anger, and is even said to draw power from the anger of others. His robes are dark and torn, a testament to the many fights he's battled in, and won. It was a quiet village where Fate had stopped, a small well in the middle of the town, bountfiul flowers and trees bloomed in the warm summer sun. Up on a high hill sat a large oak tree, and under it was a single rocking chair. The wind blew softly through the countryside as Fate sat in a chair in town, under the shade of a small house, where he was being housed. A man walked out, a happy face shared by his two young daughters and a wife who was beautiful, with long blonde hair that was carried on by her children. "Stay as long as you'd like, Fate. It's nice to have someone as powerful as you to protect us, I hear the wolves are attacking our livestock again." Fate looked at the man and responded, it came from his mouth rather than his mind, which was something he had not done in many years at this point in time. "I wouldn't say you need protection, you've got nothing to worry about here." With that he adjusted his hat and began watching the children play. "Hey Fate, can you do me a favor?" Fate nodded and he continued "I left my sword at the farm, can you get it for me? I know it's a long walk and all, bu-" Before he could finish, Fate got up and headed off, a mere 30 minute walk from his house. He eventually found himself there and looked around, spotting his sword in his sheathe, which was lain on a table in a small farmhouse. He grabbed it and made his way back, a large hill seperating him from sight of the village. When he reached the top, his eyes widened and his hands trembled. There at the bottom was the village, burning in an inferno with bodies visibile from even there. Fate wasted no time running down the hill, He reached the village in only 7 minutes, his mind racing to think of what caused this. He quickly ran to the man's house, only to find his body with a large hole in it, his wife decapitated and their children dead. An anger welled up within Fate, and he looked around frantically, when he spotted a figure at the large oak tree atop the hill. Dropping the man's sword, he ran at full speed towards it, drawing his own blade as he drew near. Atop the hill was a man standing at 7', His arms were made of bone, or at least two of them were. The top two were skeletal hands, each wielding a blade, while the bottom two were bones carved into pointed blades, each of them dripping blood. He turned around and smiled a horrible, vicious smile at Fate, his lich form giving off an aura of hatred and evil. Fate wasted no time, he charged and swung his blade, only to be blocked by a sharpened bone. "State your name human, I like to hear what you are known as before I cut you to pieces." Fate did not respond immediately, their blades still locked. "I am called Fate, but you may call me Death, because I will end you for your crimes against these innocent people." "You seem to think highly of yourself. Do you not know who I am? I am Rage, mighty sword of Lord Zamorak! Tremble in fear!" He did an uppercut against Fate, his boney arm leaving a large cut as Fate went flew backwards a good 5 feet. He got to his feet, pure anger in his eyes. Fate jumped at him, Rage's two steel katanas and two sharp arms blocked, and for a minute they held before Rage broke the stand-still by pushing Fate away with his arms. Rage swung his bottom right blade at Fate, only to have it parried and cut off. "GRAAAH! HOW DARE YOU HARM ME, I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" Rage swung his two left arms at Fate, his katana met his sword while the arm cut Fate's arm, leaving a shallow wound. Fate immedately forced his sword outward in a way that Rage's left katana was thrown away, and Fate cut down on Rage's bottom left arm, severing it too. Rage screamed in agony and they fought with their swords, a tie in skill and even strength. Their blades locked again, their sword guards meeting each other's in a trembling impasse. Rage took this oppurtunity and swung his heavy arm at Fate, the force knocking him into the nearby tree. "A mahjarrat is more powerful with his magic than his weapons anyways, care to meet your end?" Fate simply got up, and they locked eyes. Fate threw a fireball in the blink of an eye, already moving from his previous position. Rage's steel katana met the fireball and deflected it away. He then cat out his hand at Fate, darkness suddenly appearing over Fate's head as he was surrounded by it. "I'm afraid this is your end, human, your world will soon fade....to blackness." Then it poured in. Darkness, moving as a a mix between a solid and a liquid poured onto him, it inveloped Fate and he could not move. it was crushing him and all he could think about was the sheer pain in being crushed to death. He would be lost forever in an eternal darkness, never-ending and cold. Then a thought passed through his head, a single thought of those in the village. Their dead bodies strewn around the floor like trash. Rage smiled and saw the darkness pouring onto him like snowdrift. Soon a crack appeared, however, a bright blue light shined out like the sun. More cracks came from that crack, and soon it spread into dozens of cracks in the darkness. The cracks got wider before the dark envelope around fate opened, revealing him to be covered in a blue aura, his sword in hand. ((Turn on the nearest badass music)). "You...will...DIE!!" Fate shouted at him before charging towards him, sword in his right hand as Rage prepared himself. Their blades locked again, anger appearing to cover Rage, his face contorting as such. Two veterans of combat, Fate and Rage, duelling each other with such intesity that the ground itself shook and trembled at their might. He sent Fate off, and a ball of smoke appeared in Rage's left hand. He wasted no time as the smoke spread rapidly towards Fate, going towards his mouth in an attempt to poison him and kill him from inside. It quickly met a strong blast of wind, doing nothing but making Rage's dark robes flutter quickly before dying down, the smoke fading away. "Is that the best you can do? Perhaps I misjudged you human, you're weaker than I'd come to think." Fate simply looked at him, anger still in his eyes. Rage raised his arm and massive ice pillars were raised around Fate, their pinnacles being sharp as a blade. Suddenly they raised themselves into the air, and began turning their blades toward Fate. One flew at him from above and he rolled out of the way as it crashed into the earth. Another followed suit and came at him, and he dodged it again with a swift roll to the side. This continued until he looked around and noticed he had become trapped by the ice shards. Twelve of them surrounded him in a box formation, with one left in the sky. Rage grinned and brought it down, and Fate raised his blade, preparing to slash, his sword beginning to glow a deep red. It was a split second thing, the untrained eye would be unable to process what had happened. He merely slashed his sword and a wave of fire burst forth, meeting the ice shard in mid air and instantly melting it. He hopped over two other shards, each of them reduced to water save for the small barrier stuck in the earth. This infuriated Rage, who prepared to cast a powerful shadow spell. Fate charged his own spell, his runes laid out in front of him. His hands trembled at the power he was attempting to call forth, a spell that had never been attempted before, even by the most powerful mages. He only took one look at Rage, who steamed with anger as he released his spell, flames of darkness charging at Fate like wildfire. It was within arms reach when Fate released his spell. There was never a spell like it, and there never will be again. Flames moved like a train at Rage, the center of it was pushed apart by a corkscrew of water, which surrounded a boulder, all of them pushed onward by the raging wind. A few onlookers from a nearby village nearly a mile away watched in awe at this release of sheer power. All they saw was what looked like a large arm and hand of fire pushing forward along a plain, and even a few thought they saw the mouth of a dragon, crafted from fire. Whatever they saw, it rushed towards a figure in black, who raised a sword in defence, his own spell crushed by the onslaught of elements. Rage fought it off as best he could, only barely managing to hold back the power that pushed on his flimsy steel katana. He was pushed slowly back, the power never fading and never stopping until it felt his body. Rage thought only one though of arrogance, that he could best this power and then kill Fate. It was his last mistake, as the thought ended his blade snapped and was instantly melted, the flames enveloping him and exploding in a massive wave of magical energy, so powerful that it knocked the onlookers off their feet. Stone and earth were thrown into the air as the sounds of Rage's agonized screams were heard briefly before the entire entire left side of his body, past his shoulder was completely melted off in near perfect symmetry. When the dust finally subsided, Fate stood over a large crater, 12 feet wide and 6 feet deep. Blood trickled from his mouth and he stood over it, the only thing in the crater was about 75% of a skeleton-like thing. Fate stood there for a moment before merely tipping his hat and walking on, his robes fluttering in the wind. The onlookers found him nearly half a mile away, his energy drained and losing blood. Soon after they took him to their village and let him rest, he recovered months afterwards. Before leaving, however, he took the sword of the man whose family he had stayed with, and merely walked away. 10 years To be continued.... Category:Blog posts